Helping Hand
by Narilka
Summary: I do not own xxxHOLiC, but I can dream. XD One-shot Not really but kinda sorta sequal to Bake Sale Fluffy-I hope


Doumeki had always considered himself to be a man of action. Once he made a choice he would see it through until the end. Today, he was plagued by indecision and doubt at every corner. White Day was next week and he had no idea what to give Watanuki. He had almost bout the spirit bait chocolate, but…

Imagined scenario 1

"Store bought chocolates?" Watanuki scoffed clearly offended. "I spent THREE HOURS HAND MAKING you chocolates and THIS is what you give me?"

"Too loud." He would complain plugging his ear.

"You two are such good friends." Himawari would smile her usual smile.

"Himawari-chan?" Watanuki would have waterfalls of tears pouring from his eyes as he interpreted this to mean Himawari had sided with Doumeki.

End scenario

Doumeki frowned. He wanted Kimihiro to be happy with him and say his name in that soft tone that sent chills down his spine. He didn't want Kimihiro ranting about how he was a smug jerk and he certainly didn't want to see those waterfall tears. So… he briefly considered the large teddy bear sitting in a shop window. Then again…

Imagined scenario 2

"A teddy bear?" Watanuki asked flatly.

"It's cute Watanuki!" Himawari cooed.

"Doumeki…" Watanuki gritted his teeth before switching into a full body fail. "I'M NOT A GIRL SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE! WHY DO I PUT UP WITH THIS JERK?"

"Are you working on a new comedy routine?" Himawari would ask completely clueless.

"Why? Of all the useless gluttonous jerks in all the universe why did I-" Watanuki trailed off finally processing Himawari's comment. "What are you talking about Himawari-chan? It's not like that at all!"

Then Watanuki would spend the rest of lunch harping about how "evil" Doumeki is.

End scenario 2

Doumeki sighed. Never before had he been forced to make such a crucial decision. He thought his grandfather had taught him everything he needed to know, but now… now he wasn't sure of anything. There was only one solution he would have to call the wi-

"Hi, Doumeki!" Came a familiar voice. "Are you doing some last minute shopping too?"

Doumeki turned to see Himawari carrying a few bags, of what he didn't know.

"Hey." Doumeki greeted with his usual expression. "I'm looking for a White Day gift for Kimihiro."

"That's so sweet, Doumeki!" Himawari's eyes lit up. "Have you decided on something yet?"

"No." Doumeki said taking a look at some of the other shops.

"You should make something for him!" Himawari was saying rather enthusiastically. "Then he'll know it came from your heart!"

Doumeki stared into the distance. Sometime between last night and this morning he had lost his ability to process his thoughts logically. With a small sigh, he rubbed his temple trying to combat a small headache. It shouldn't be this hard. He sighed again deciding to take a walk to clear his mind. Just as he was turning the corner something collided with him sending him sprawling.

"I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice stuttered. "I wasn't looking where I was-" There was a brief pause. "Shizuka?"

"Kimihiro?" Doumeki raised his head and sure enough the spirit bait was straddling him glasses askew.

Watanuki breathed a sigh of relief. "For once I'm glad I ran into someone."

Doumeki nodded understanding. "What was it this time?"

Watanuki scowled. "One of wards failed last night. There was a whole group of spirits waiting on me in my living room."

"Why are you here?" Doumeki was slightly confused how he'd gotten so far from his apartment.

"Huh? Oh I had some extra wards so I was able to repair it." Watanuki adjusted his glasses so he could see properly. "Unfortunately, I didn't realize they were waiting on my front step until I stepped out."

"I'll walk you home." Doumeki helped him to his feet.

"It's almost lunchtime so might as well stay and eat." Watanuki offered dusting his clothes off.

Doumeki walked beside the spirit bait chewing over his newest idea for Watanuki's White Day gift.

Watanuki stared at the small box befuddled. He wasn't expecting a White Day gift even though they had been dating for several months now. So imagine his surprise when Shizuka had handed him this, admittedly, beautifully wrapped box and told him not to open until he got to work.

"Are you going to just stare at it all day or you going to open it?" Yuuko drawled teasingly.

Watanuki scowled at her grumbling a little about nosy bosses. Inside the box was a note laying on top of a set of keys. Watanuki stared at them for a long moment before he noticed an unusual character on what he assumed was the bottom of the box. Before he had a chance to even look at the note Yuuko snatched it from his hands and began reading it out loud.

"Kimihiro, these keys are yours whether you choose to use them now or later the choice is yours. I hope you will choose to use them now and move in with me. However, if you feel this is moving too fast I made a new set of wards that won't fail. All my love, Shizuka" Yuuko grinned manically.

Watanuki flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Aww… Doumeki wants to live with Watanuki! Doumeki loves Watanuki!" Black Mookona chanted. "And Watanuki loves Doumeki!"

Watanuki wished a hole would open up and swallow him when Moru and Mora began dancing around him chanting. "Watanuki loves Doumeki!" "Doumeki loves Watanuki!"

"At this rate I'll be picking out your wedding kimono before too long." Yuuko said wickedly.

Watanuki stuttered and stumbled over his denials. He failed pulling at his hair with little waterfalls cascading down his cheeks.

"Why did you have to write something so embarrassing Doumeki?" Watanuki ranted to the universe in general. "Now they will never stop teasing me and it's all your fault you jerk!"

"Hey." Doumeki greeted him in the usual manner.

Watanuki blushed looking the other way.

"Kimihiro?" Doumeki frowned thinking his gift was about to bite him in the rear.

Watanuki cleared his throat. "Which is the front door key?"

Doumeki grinned, bringing Watanuki's hand up to his mouth for a kiss. "Does that mean you're moving in?"

"Yeah." Watanuki said softly. "Shizuka… you know I love you too right?"

Doumeki leaned forward so that their foreheads where touching. "Yeah."

Watanuki had an adorable blush on his face. "Let's go home." He tugged the other boy's hand.

Doumeki made a mental note to find some way to thank Himawari. His grandfather was fond of saying that "one good turn deserves another."


End file.
